New Years Eve at Park's Gym!
by Mr Emerid
Summary: A Story in movie Video format. I wrote this aroudn new Years eve time cause I was a bit depressed...


Authors note: THE NEW YEARS PARTY! IN MUSIC VIDEO FORMAT! STARRING ALLLLLLL YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS, POKEMON CELEBRITIES, AND OF COURSE, LANCE, SABRINA, AND THE BRUISERS! AND YES! I AM STAYING! SO CELEBRATE PEOPLE!~!!!  
  
  
  
New Years party at Parks' Gym! (and I DO MEAN party!)  
  
  
(Before the music starts, we see the entrance of Parks' Gym, where Kangaskhan and Hitmonlee are seeing in various people, including the Author Shadowcat, the Writing Wacko's Mew2, Emerid, and CTF, Brock. When they finally see Lance, Sabrina, and Hitmonchan, they see them eagerly before closing the doors as the music starts.)  
  
hehehe  
(Hitmonchan goes over to the DJ.)  
  
1 2 3!  
(Hands him a CD, which starts.)  
  
yeah yeah yeah  
(Everyone starts dancing in the enormous Gym, down from Russell to the Pokemon.)  
  
here we go!  
c'mon ya'll!  
(Hitmonchan leads a variety of Pokemon in dancing.)  
  
howohohoho  
better go!  
(We see Hitmonlee break dancing with Kangaskhan and Electabuzz.)  
  
yeah yeah yeah  
AAAAAAOOOWWW!!  
(Pinsir and Scyther swing from an overhanging Chandolier over the Writing Wacko's, who are moving and grooving to them music with Lance and Sabrina.)  
  
If I threw a party, would you be there? [be there]  
(Russell dances with Ash, Misty, and Brock, glass of punch in hand.)  
  
would you bring your friends too?  
(Electabuzz, Scyther, Pinsir, and Kangaskhan Join with Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, dancing to this music.)  
  
Cuz' Why should we stay at home,  
(We see Warmonger burst from his Restauraunt, leading the SLuggo's and Sluggiffications into the now Crowded Dance Floor.)  
  
when theres something better to do.  
(We See the Bruisers, Lance, Sabrina, and Russel Rush towards the doors as the SLuggiffications start dancing, shaking everything.)  
  
it started in the house,  
(Hitmonchan grabs the DJ and such, dragging them along as the Writing Wacko's dodge around the Dancign Sluggiffications towards the Door.)  
  
it moved into the street  
(The Parks' Gym Doors fly open, the party spilling out into the surrounding area.)  
  
c'mon and follow me.  
(Hitmonchan helps the DJ get everything set up as the music stops for a moment, then starts up again.)  
  
And Have some fun with the funk  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
(Lance and Sabrina solo dance to the music before getting Joined by Mew, who moves it's tiny body to the music.)  
  
This party's gonna bump  
(The Writing Wacko's are dancing with the Bruisers, the Bruisers dancing first, then the WW's Mimicking them.)  
  
be boppin body bump  
(Mr. Emerid and KooeyKooey Burst into the middle of the Bruisers and WW's, outdoing both groups.)  
  
And let's Have some fun with the funk  
(Then Mew2 Tackles Emerid for showing off while Hitmonchan grabs KooeyKooey.)  
  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
(CTF and the Other Bruisers just continue dancing, joined by A Pair of Sluggiffications.)  
  
this party is too short  
(Ash and Misty play pattycake while they dance, before getting interrupted by Pikachu, who break dances.)  
  
so c'mon get on board  
and have some fun [have some fun]  
( Lance and Sabrina Dance, then are joined by Ash and Misty.)  
  
woo! Yeah yeah yeah  
(We see the Bruisers and the Writing Wacko's Cheer on the Two Married Couples. Saying these exact lines.)  
  
some fun with the funk  
(KooeyKooey and Mew dance right in the middle of the Couples.)  
  
we all need a permanent vacation  
(The Writing Wacko's Dance with the Two Couples, Mr. Emerid falling onto his hands to supprot him as he swings his legs around in a circle.)  
  
from the things that get us down  
(KooeyKooey balances on his tail with Mew, Both Small Pokemon Spin around on their tails.)  
  
so just turn it up and turn it out   
(We see Brock dance over to Shadowcat, Flirt with her, then get slapped to the ground.)  
  
cuz it can never get too loud  
(We see the group dance towards a Beach-like area.)  
  
let's take from the street,  
(We see a clatter of shoes drop onto the ground as they rush over.)  
  
move it to the beach  
(Every continues dancing on the beach.)  
  
the sand beneath our feet  
(Everyone forms into two groups, Hitmonchan leading the Pokemon, Lance and Sabrina leading the humans.)  
  
  
And Have some fun with the funk  
(Hitmonchan and the Pokemon Dance, The Humans mimic the Pokemon.)  
  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
(The Humans Dance, the Pokemon Mimic.)  
  
This party's gonna bump  
(Each breaks up into a line, clapping.)  
  
be boppin body bump  
(Lance and Hitmonchan dance down inbetween the Two Lines.)  
  
And let's Have some fun with the funk  
(Mr. Emerid and KooeyKooey now dancing down the lines.)  
  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
(Sabrina and Mew now.)  
  
this party is too short  
(Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi dancing down the line.)  
  
so c'mon get on board  
(Finally everyone disperses.)  
  
and have some fun  
(Hitmonchan, Mew, Lance, Sabrina dancing together as a group.)  
  
yeah yeah yeah  
(The Bruisers are Dancing with The Writing Wacko's Pokemon.)  
  
some fun with the funk  
(Ash and Misty dancing solo together.)  
  
yeah yeah yeah  
(PIkachu Break dancing with Brock!)  
  
ooohhh!  
Some fun with the funk  
(The Bruisers set up a big clock on the DJ's Table, it's apparently 5 minutes from midnight.)  
  
  
There is no place I'd rather be  
(Hitmonchan jumps ontop of the clock, dancing.)  
  
and it's no secret why  
it would never mean as much to me  
(Sabrina and Lance dancing together.)  
  
without you by my side  
(The Clock moves it's hand by a minute.)  
  
1! stop staring at the wall!  
(Everyone turns to stare at the Clock.)  
  
2! All you girls and boys! 1!  
(The clock moves one more hand.)  
  
It's time to make some noise! 2!  
1 2 THREEEEEEEE!  
(It hits Midnight with a loud sound.)  
  
  
And Have some fun with the funk  
(Everyone goes back to dancing.)  
  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
This party's gonna bump  
(The Writing Wacko's are in a group, clapping and moving to the music.)  
  
be boppin body bump  
Let's Have some fun with the funk  
(Shadowcat joins the Writing wacko's, Clapping along.)  
  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
(The Bruisers are break dancing in front of a group of Pokemon, who mimic their dancing.)  
  
this party is too short  
so c'mon get on board  
(Sabrina and Lance are dancing together, very well Too I might add.)  
  
And Have some fun with the funk  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
(Ash and Misty dancing together this time.)  
  
This party's gonna bump  
be boppin body bump  
(Brock trying to dance with Nurse Joy, who slaps hima nd walks away.)  
  
And let's Have some fun with the funk  
turn up the base and pop the trunk  
(We go toa wide shot, seeing everyone on the beach dancing.)  
  
this party is too short  
so c'mon get on board  
(Russell is Dancing with Warmonger.)  
  
Have some fun!  
yeah yeah yeah  
some fun with the funk!  
YEAH YEAH YEAH!  
some fun with the funk!  
OWOAHWOAH woah!  
  
(We fade, still seing the people dancing.)  
  
  



End file.
